Little Baby Kurt
by sophieilovekurthummel
Summary: Finchel is bored, so Rachel comes up with the idea of looking through old photo albums. While looking through a few Photo albums of little Finn they stumble across one thats full of photos of little Kurt. They decide to look in it and find them selves back in time...
1. Chapter 1

**ooohhhhkkk, i just had this idea for a stroy and had to write it down :3 hahaha hope its alright :) its a bit short but hoping to make the other chapters longer :D please read and enjoy!**

**Aaannnddd sadly i do not own Glee :( but if i did there would be more Klaine kisses hehehe :')**

Finn and Rachel were laying down on Finn's bed in a comfortable silence; they had just finished watching The Avengers which Finn had just bought that day. "I'm Bored." Rachel mumbled staring up at the roof "mhmm" Finn replied.

"Well then, let's find something to do!" Rachel got up and pulled Finn off the bed. "Like Whaat?" Finn moaned but continued following Rachel out into the lounge room. In the lounge room they stood there thinking of what could cure their boredom when Rachel perked up.

"You know what my dads and I used to do when we were bored? We used to look at old photo albums! It's hilarious! Do you have any old photo albums here?"

"umm, yeah!" Finn answered frowning as he tried to think of where they could be "I think they are in the basement" Finn mumbled like he was unsure about his answer, he held his hand out for Rachel to take, which she gladly did and turned around and started walking towards the basement door with Rachel following right behind. Once Finn and Rachel were in the basement they started looking through all the boxes trying to find all the photos. "I found them Rach!" Finn finally yelled.

* * *

At about half an hour later they had already gone through most of the photo albums smiling and laughing at all the photos of Finn when he was younger, until Rachel grabbed a nicely decorated photo album that Finn didn't recognise. "Naaaw! Its little baby Kuurrtt!" Rachel giggled. Finn looked over and smiled at the photo that was stuck onto the cover the book, it was a family photo of Kurt sandwiched between his mum and dad on a big blue couch. "He's so little" Rachel squealed.

"Come on lets open it!" Finn chuckled as he pulled the front of the book open. What happened next gave Finn and Rachel a shock. The basement started to spin and get blurry, and there was a humming sound coming from nowhere. It only last about 5 minutes until it suddenly stopped and the couple were not in the hummel-hudson basement anymore but in a clean, decorated white room with a double bed and a big white wardrobe. "Where are we?" Rachel whispered as she walked around the room taking everything in, she stopped right next to a white table, it looked familiar, but she didn't know how. "I have no idea..." Finn finally answered after a while as he was still trying to register what just happened.

Then out of nowhere a small figure bursted through the door and ran straight into Finn's huge legs and fell to the floor. Finn and Rachel looked down in shock, what the hell? In the distance Rachel could hear a female's voice in the background "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! Please be careful!" she yelled. That's when Rachel realised what was happening; they had travelled back in time! She couldn't believe it! She quickly looked down at the small boy that was still on the floor looking up at them with his big blue eyes, he was dressed in a nicely fitting little blue sweater with a white dress shirt underneath and black little jeans. Rachel kneeled down to boy's (who was apparently Kurt) height and reached out to help him up, but he freaked out and started scrambling up himself "Who are you?" Little Kurt questioned; Rachel looked up at Finn, who was just standing there, looking down at the poor child. "Errm, I'm Rachel and this is Finn, umm w-we we are ummm from the future! " Rachel winced at how strange that sounded. Kurt's eyes widened "Oh. My. God!" he gasped. "This. Is. Soo cooool!" he squealed jumping up and down. That's when Rachel heard the female voice again "Kurt, honey, what are you doing up there?" Oh crap! Rachel thought, I can't tell her what I told Kurt she'll think we're crazy! Finn seemed to realise this first as he was kneeling down to Kurt's size, "Alright, your mummy can't know we're here okay?" Little Kurt looked confused but nodded slowly "you promise not to tell?" Rachel held out her pinkie finger, the small boy smiled and linked his small pinkie around hers "I promise!" he giggled and was about to run out of the room until he stopped "wait if my mummy can't know you're here then where are you going to go if she walks into this room?" He questioned. Crap! I didn't think about that! Rachel thought. "Kurt! Where are you? We need to get you to school!" Ahh shit! She's coming! Where are we going to go! Rachel and Finn franticly started looking around for places they could hide. "Oh no!" Kurt gasped as he ran to the door trying to prevent his mum coming in and finding the couple, but it was too late the door was already open and his mum was walking in "there you are!" she looked down at him and smiled, Finn was amused at how much Kurt and his mum looked alike but the amusement quickly stopped when he finally noticed that Kurt's mum had just looked up…

TO BE CONTINUED!

**AAhhh my gaawwdd! :D hahahah hope you liked itt :) pretty pretty please review, not hate though :P hahaha tell me what should happen next! :) like should kurts mum be able to see them or should finchel be invisible to parents? hmmmm...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey, Sorry for the late update, a lot of things have been happening, again another small chapter, but its still bigger than the last! hahaha**

**heh heh heh read it!**

_"Oh no!" Kurt gasped as he ran to the door trying to prevent his mum coming in and finding the couple, but it was too late the door was already open and his mum was walking in "there you are!" she looked down at him and smiled, Finn was amused at how much Kurt and his mum looked alike but the amusement quickly stopped when he finally noticed that Kurt's mum had just looked up…_

"Kurt, what were you doing in here?" Kurt's mum questioned as she looked around, not even noticing Finn and Rachel. Kurt looked stunned, "wait? You can't see them?!" he waved his hands around dramatically. Kurt's mum just looked down at little Kurt like he was crazy "honey, what are you talking about?" Kurt looked up at Finn and Rachel, who both looked just as shocked as him, what the hell I happening?

"Alright Kurt, we got to go now, come on!" Kurt's mum smiled, picked him up and carried him out of the room.

As soon as they were gone, Finn and Rachel let out a sigh of relief. That was scary. "Rachel, what are we going to do?" Finn looked over to her eyes full of worry, "I-I I don't know…" Rachel stuttered. Finn started to walk towards the door, "Finn! What are you doing?!" Rachel ran after him, "I'm going to look around! Don't worry, since only baby Kurt can see us, we won't get caught!" Rachel looked a bit worried but slowly nodded. As Finn and Rachel were walking down the stairs, they heard a familiar voice speaking. They walked around the corner to see Burt Hummel talking on the phone, "Don't worry Mrs Hudson, your car will be fixed by Saturday, ready for your big trip on Sunday!" He chuckled. 'Oh God!' Finn thought 'He's talking to my Mother!' Rachel looked over at Finn as soon as she heard Burt say 'Mrs Hudson' he didn't show any emotions, probably because he was thinking over what he had just heard. Rachel looked back at Burt who had just hung up, He looked much younger, and he actually had a bit of hair on his head! "Rachel" Finn started, "I need to see my mum" he said with a determined look. Rachel only nodded and gave him understanding smile.

* * *

At Kurt's school, Kurt was trying to get passed all the crazy children to get to his seat, where he and his friends would sit at recess. When he got there his best friend was already sitting there. Kurt smiled and ran over "Hey Blaine!" he grinned widely. "Kuurrtt!" Blaine got up and gave his BFF a big hug. They sat at their table for a bit in a comfortable silence as they waited for their other friends to arrive, which was taking quite a while. "Blaine, can I tell you something? But it's a secret and you can't tell ANYONE!" Kurt said dramatically. "Errmm, yeah!" Blaine said smiling at Kurt. "Okay, so these two people visited my house this morning, and" Kurt stopped and leaned over and whispered in Blaine's ear "They are from the future!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine just sat there for a bit taking in everything he had just heard, "Whaa?" Blaine frowned "Are you serious?" Kurt nodded. "Woah!" Blaine gasped, "What did your mum do?" he questioned. Kurt sighed dramatically and rested his head on his hands, "Nothing! She can't even see them!" he straightened up and crossed his hands and sighed again. "That's weird!" Blaine frowned "I wonder if I can see them?!"

* * *

Finn and Rachel were outside the Hudson house, they had just walked from Kurt's house all the way to here, and their legs weren't even hurting, must have something to do with all the other strange things that were happening. "Are you ready Finn?" Rachel questioned looking over at him. Finn just shrugged. "I guess…" Finn looked up at his childhood home; it looked so much bigger in his memories. "Don't worry Finn! You'll be fine!" Rachel encouraged him, linked her arm around his and started pulling him towards the house. Another weird thing was that Rachel and Finn didn't even need to use doors! It feels heaps strange walking through doors! Is this how ghosts feel?

When Finchel were inside the first thing they saw was little Finn jumping up and down on the couch, "Finn! Would you please stop! You're meant to be home sick!" Carole Hudson yelled as she walked in the room. She also looked a bit younger; her hair was tied back in a loose bun and she was drinking out of a light green mug full of coffee. Little Finn was still in his pyjamas and his hair was all messy. "I WAS sick, but now I'm feeling better!" Little Finn smiled, showing his missing teeth. Carole crossed her arms and looked down at Finn "Fine, but tomorrow you are definitely going to school!" and with that Mrs Hudson walked out. Finn was just standing there smiling he totally remembered this day. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Little Finn shouted, looking towards Rachel and Finn, Oh Crap! He can see us?!

Little Finn looked like he was about to scream so Finn quickly shooshed him "Heey little dude, don't worry! We are not going to hurt you! We are from the future and we just came to visit, but you can't tell anyone we are here, okay?" Little Finn smirked "this is so awesome!" He grinned, "oh and I won't tell anyone!" He added quickly.

* * *

Back at the Hummel house, Kurt was sitting on his bed, it was 6pm, and nearly time for dinner and his friends from the future have not shown up. 'Great!' Kurt thought 'Now Blaine's going to think I'm lying!' Kurt had invited Blaine over tomorrow to check out his new friends, but now that they are gone, Blaine is going to think Kurt had made all this up and had tried to trick him. Kurt frowned and crossed his arms angrily. "Kurt its dinner time!" His mum called from down stairs. "Where are they!?" Kurt mumbled.

**:3 what do you think? reevveiiwww! oh and Blaine and Kurt were friends in the past, but just forgot as they got older, because blaine moved away and him and kurt couldnt keep in touch anyone. But they remember having a best friend just not what their names were and what they looked like :/ bit confusing ayye? hahah anyway reevveeiiiwww! give me ideas! hahaha xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_****_**Heey Guys Sorry i havent updated in like AGES! but a lot of stuff have been happening :P anyway this chapter is really short :P hahaha enjoy :3**

_Back at the Hummel house, Kurt was sitting on his bed, it was 6pm, and nearly time for dinner and his friends from the future have not shown up. 'Great!' Kurt thought 'Now Blaine's going to think I'm lying!' Kurt had invited Blaine over tomorrow to check out his new friends, but now that they are gone, Blaine is going to think Kurt had made all this up and had tried to trick him. Kurt frowned and crossed his arms angrily. "Kurt, its dinner time!" His mum called from down stairs. "Where are they!?" Kurt mumbled._

* * *

It was 10 o'clock when Finchel returned to the Hummel house; they decided they would stay with Kurt for the night as the boy was probably wondering where they had gone. When they were inside only Burt was awake, he was watching the TV with Kurt's mom asleep next to him. Rachel smiled; they looked like a cute couple. Finn and Rachel quickly walked down the hall to Kurt's room. When they entered, Kurt was asleep, curled up in a little ball and hugging a small teddy bear, Finn chuckled at the sight while Rachel pouted and kneeled down near the small boy. He looked so cute when he was asleep. Rachel looked up at Finn and gestured him to kneel next to her but then all of a sudden little Kurt jerked up quickly and looked around with wide eyes, "whoa buddy relax!" Finn put a hand on the small boys shoulder "your back!" Kurt whispered loudly and smiled but then the smile slowly faded and he frowned. "What's wrong?" Rachel questioned getting off her knees and sitting on the bed next to him, "where did you guys go?" little Kurt stared at Rachel with his big blue eyes. "Oh um" Finn started, getting Kurt's full attention "err we were just visiting someone" Finn grinned down at Kurt, "oh" was all Kurt replied. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a bit until Kurt broke it "I told my friend Blaine about you guys." He confessed. "Blaine?!" Rachel and Finn whispered loudly at the same time, "yeah! He wants to see if he can see you guys!" Kurt smiled, "Wait! Hold up buddy, is Blaine's last name Anderson?" Finn asked looking at Kurt curiously, "yeah! Do you guys know him?" Kurt smile grew wider. "Yeah, we know him from the future" Rachel smirked looking up at Finn, "That's cool, well he's coming over tomorrow! I wonder if he would be able to see you guys!" Kurt was basically jumping up and down in excitement, "well we'll have to see tomorrow! Now we need to find a place to sleep tonight." Rachel said as she got up and put her hands on her hips "I guess we are going to have to share the bed" little Kurt giggled.

* * *

The next morning Finn was the first to wake up, he got up, stretched his legs and turned to see Rachel hugging little Kurt, they were both still asleep. Finn smiled, he got his phone from in his pocket (which he only realised he had last night before they were going to sleep) and took a quick photo, he was totally going to show the older Kurt this when they return to future. Finn continued being the only one awake for a bit until Rachel started to stir, "good morning" Finn smiled. "Morning" Rachel yawned, "Did you have a nice sleep?" Rachel was about to reply but was cut off by Kurt making some tired sounding noise, the small boy sat up and rubbed his eyes. Rachel giggled at the sight of little Kurt, the poor thing looked like he was still half asleep, his night shirt was all crumpled up and his hair was all over the place. After sitting there staring into the distance for a few minutes Kurt seemed to have fully woken up and was looking at finchel, "good morning" he said sleepily, the couple laughed "Good morning Kurt" Rachel grinned. "You ready for another day at school kiddo!" Finn chuckled and Kurt just groaned as a reply.

* * *

At school as soon as Blaine saw Kurt he ran as fast as he could towards the boy and gave him the biggest hug. "Heeey Kurt!" Blaine smiled brightly, Kurt giggled, "hii!" he replied. "I'm SO excited to see your friends from the future!" Blaine jumped up and down "it's going to be totally awesome!" he added, Kurt had to laugh at his friend's excitement "yeah, I really hope you can see them!" Kurt replied as they started walking to class.

**eehh hope you liked it review pleeasseee! no hate :) also i will try to improve the length of the chapters :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heey again SORRY for the late update lots n lots of random stuff keep coming up and school just started back up :P urrghh school... Oh and AGAIN this is a really short chapter :s im sorry i tried :/ enjoy :)**

* * *

At school as soon as Blaine saw Kurt he ran as fast as he could towards the boy and gave him the biggest hug. "Heeey Kurt!" Blaine smiled brightly, Kurt giggled, "hii!" he replied. "I'm SO excited to see your friends from the future!" Blaine jumped up and down "it's going to be totally awesome!" he added, Kurt had to laugh at his friend's excitement "yeah, I really hope you can see them!" Kurt replied as they started walking to class.

* * *

After School, Kurt waited outside the exit for Blaine (as they were in different classes), it took about 5 minutes for Blaine to arrive and as soon as he did he gave Kurt the biggest hug. "Heey Blaine!" Kurt hugged back, "Heey!"

"You ready to go?" Kurt Questioned "yep!" Blaine replied.

The two boys walked over to where Kurt's mom was standing, Kurt ran to hug her as a greeting while Blaine gave her one of his biggest smiles, "Hello Boys" She smiled and lead them towards to car.

* * *

"Finn! Kurt's going to return home from school any minute now! Get out of the bathroom!" Rachel demanded. "But Rach, I cant!" he whined.

Rachel huffed, "Why not?!" she crossed her arms, " c-cause… Because I'm pooping." He blurted out. Rachel scrunched up her nose, "Ew Finn!" she shook her in disgust and walkd away from the bathroom door. "What? Rachel its normal! Everybody poops!"

"yeah but they don't tell anyone!"

"well what was I meant to tell you?!"

"I don't know!"

"exactly!"

They were silent for a moment and then Rachel sighed, "Whatever."

* * *

After a few more minutes Kurt and his friend Blaine finally arrived "Heey Rachel! This is my friend Blaine, Blaine this is Rachel my 'FFTF' ." Blaine looked at Rachel and gasped "OMG I can see her!" Blaine squealed. Rachel laughed for a bit but then frowned "Wait 'FFTF'? what does that mean?" she questioned.

"Uhh, it means 'Friend From The Future' Duurrhh!" Kurt explained as if it was a common fact. "Oh… Right!" Rachel chuckled, then looked over to Blaine and had to chuckle again, Blaines hair looked hilarious! It was like a mini shrub! "What?" Blaine asked curiously. "I love your hair!" Rachel reached over and ruffled his hair making Blaine giggle.

Then they heard to toilet flush and saw Finn walk out of the bathroom. "FINN!" Kurt jumped up and hugged him "That's Blaine!" Kurt pointed at the other boy. "HI!" Blaine said enthusiastically, but instead of replying Finn laughed. "your hair looks SO much different in the future!" he grinned.

Blaine gasped. "The future! You know me in the future!" The small boy squeaked, Finn just smirked and nodded as a reply. For the rest of the afternoon they talked, told stories, played and even had a tea party, which little Kurt and Blaine said was their favourite thing to do. It was a fun afternoon, and Rachel and Finn were definitely going to tell the future Kurt about it.

* * *

**Heey so I hope you enjoyed it, hahaha i hope i didnt freak anyone out with the whole poop thing... i dont even know... I just wrote it randomly hahaha! REVIEW I LOVE REVIEWS! oh and also... I dont Own GLee if i did... you would know ;) NO HATE! :P x**


End file.
